myat40fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MarioFan41
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:BroccoliDRAM.jpg! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Cookie111 I just wanted to tell you that you're doing a great job editing and adding pages on the wiki. I really do like you adding pages for songs I'm not familiar with, because if I'm familiar with a song like say, Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'", I'll make a page for it ASAP. The reason I made a page for Tracey Ullman and her song, "They Don't Know", was because I just started listening to the song. Plus, there's also a good quality video to go along with it. Again, I really appreciate what you're doing. But, next time, let me do the countdown for next week's AT40. If I don't publish it by Sunday, you can do it! I usually make it once I'm done listening to the countdown on iHeart Radio every Saturday morning. Thanks! Cookie111 (talk) 00:03, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your very nice message! I listen to a ton of music so I'm usually familiar with a lot of songs. I'll continue to do the best I can and I'll keep up the awesome work! Thank you and have a nice day! MarioFan41 (talk) 01:21, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could handle adding the rest of the charts from the 2000s for me. I think I won't be able to use the computer that much because if I try doing it on my phone, I could get really frustrated. In that sort of way, the wiki would be almost complete! Cookie111 (talk) 21:35, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Of course! MarioFan41 (talk) 22:58, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Hello. Can you update the list of songs in this site? Thanks. http://myat40.wikia.com/wiki/American_Top_40_Encyclopedia_Of_Songs Ykram1006 (talk) 00:16, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Mark Alain Pampolina Alright, I'll try. MarioFan41 (talk) 03:42, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Well, I did make 3 attempts editing the encyclopedia, all were unsuccessful, and by the third time I finished and saved my progress, the wiki went down for 3 days and said "you are not allowed to access this resource", I'm not completely sure why it said that, but it could have been because of my edit to the encyclopedia page, but for right now, I'm not going to make a 4th attempt to edit until I find out what happened because I don't want to risk getting the website down again if I make another attempt. --MarioFan41 (talk) 01:35, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:22, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I'm sorry. I have been really busy and haven't had time to update the wiki because I usually like to edit pages through a computer and I've been using my phone most of the time. To be honest, I wish wikis were more mobile friendly. Plus, I haven't followed today's music as much as I did back then. The one thing I wish I could do right now is delete a couple of pages that aren't really useful. Thanks for checking up on me. Cookie111 (talk) 20:46, June 14, 2018 (UTC) No problem. BTW, I had to put the wiki up for adoption because the whole wiki itself is kinda getting out of hand, like there is this one random IP address that keeps adding full lists of songs and charts we don't need (the whole wiki is now complete with charts now ranging from the 70s to today), I warned the user to stop doing stuff like that, but if he keeps adding pages like those, he will blocked for a certain amount of time. I also deleted lots of pages that we don't need like the American Country Countdown charts since there is now a wiki of those charts, and the Hot AC charts since there is also now a wiki in which I'm also a bureaucrat on, and I also deleted the Encyclopedia of Songs since nobody is going to update the page anymore, plus I tried updating it a few times, and things just did not work out, and one attempt I just got finished updating the page, and guess what happened, the website went down for not one, not two, but THREE days. Plus that page is also really hard to update now. The only page I have not deleted yet is the September 2003 Charts:, in which I'm waiting until I get a chance to do so, and now, I have got to get back to updating the 80s charts. Thanks for your reply. MarioFan41 (talk) 22:02, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Hi, thanks for updating that page I made. I'm not used to editing like this now, to be frank. It's gonna take a lot to adjust to this now. Hi, thanks for updating that page I made. I'm not used to editing like this now, to be frank. It's gonna take a lot to adjust to this now. Cookie111 (talk) 22:30, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Hello, it's good to see you back!! It took me some time to get used to these changes as well, like how Wikia changed their name to Fandom, and the fact they changed the layout for every Fandom wiki and the fact that I have to go into YouTube and click on the video to copy and paste links since Google doesn't have the links under the video when you search for the video anymore. Normally what I do with the categories is that I hit the 3 bars in the top right corner and hit the categories in the second row, then I type the categories depending on page from there. For the picture caption, I click on the picture and make sure I'm in general settings and I type the name of the song in, and then, I normally copy and paste the link for the video, I go into the video and I type the caption, but since I'm using the latest editor, the default video is at 480px, I go to the 3 bars again in the right hand corner and click the very bottom which is the source editor and change the video size to 500px. It will take some time to adjust to the new changes, especially when you take a break for 3 years or more, but I believe once you get used to it, you'll be back in the rhythm. Anyways, very happy to see you back on the wiki, it's been quite a while!! :) MarioFan41 (talk) 23:05, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Thank you so much for giving back my user rights again! It feels splendid to be back again! Did you check out my spreadsheet I shared with you? Cookie111 (talk) 04:18, February 1, 2020 (UTC) I sure did check out your spreadsheet, despite all of the random colors, it does look neatly organized, what would be helpful for me to help you out more is if you had like a color key or legend to share with me if you have one, especially on the fourth sheet. You are very welcome for me giving you your user rights back, I figured I'd decided to give it back to you since you've gone back to doing the latest charts. P.S., I am more active now on the Hot AC wiki where I post the new charts after I listen to the show on my local station Saturday morning, I can send you the link if you want to help out and contribute, that would be great, I will inform you that the categories are very messy, cluttered, and all over the place because when I first got into Fandom and these types of wikis in 2016, the word chart after the month and year are still unintentionally capitalized on some of the charts because I was still getting used to being a Fandom user for the first time on my own wiki, and I haven't had the time to go back and fix all of it, your help and contribution on the wiki would be gladly appreciated!! Thanks!! Very glad to have you back on Fandom again!! -- MarioFan41 (talk) 04:51, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Is this the link? https://american-top-40-hot-ac.fandom.com/wiki/American_Top_40_Hot_AC_Wiki Cookie111 (talk) 04:57, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Yes. Feel free to contribute if you like. -- MarioFan41 (talk) 05:37, February 1, 2020 (UTC) I'll try, although, Hot AC isn't really intriguing to me. Cookie111 (talk) 05:41, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Okay, yeah, I don't really like the longevity of the songs on there or basically on any AT40 show nowadays, especially when a song like "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran jumps up 10 spots in its 75th week on that version, however, what I do like listening to it for is the nostalgic extras, and the fact that there are some songs on there I do like and the ones I do like could get higher peaks than they do on the original AT40 show, or they may not even debut on the actual AT40 show. I could see why it doesn't interest you though. -- MarioFan41 (talk) 05:59, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Hi, MarioFan41, I am Jim856796. I have been coming to this wiki for the past two years establishing new pages for songs which have not already been created by yourself. I mainly focus on the "pre-SoundScan" era of the Hot 100 (before 1991), perhaps maybe exclusively. My interest in the Hot 100 charts has grown in the years since Prince died, and I have been listening to the VJ Big 40 Countdowns each week on SiriusXM's 80s on 8 channel via Dish Network. Jim856796 (talk) 04:30, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Hi Jim, I would love to say that I gladly appreciate of what you have done for this wiki for the past couple of years, I am the 2nd bureaucrat of this wiki and I have been listening to AT40 since 2013-14. I have covered the latest charts from 2017-19 and I'm thinking about helping Cookie111 as well with adding every single AT40 record that has made its debut, the older charts have been completed since December 2017 when I wrapped up the charts from 2008. I'd also love to agree that Prince's death is one of the most saddest moments to ever happen in the history of music, I was really upset for days after finding out he passed away, I haven't been that sad over a singer in the music industry dying since Whitney Houston passed in 2012 and when Michael Jackson died in 2009. I very much gladly appreciate you helping and contributing with us to add more songs to this wiki, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, you can either ask me or Cookie111 on our talk pages. I am more active on the weekends because I have been very busy lately focusing on school and my studies on the weekdays so I almost rarely make edits or read messages on this wiki on the weekdays, so if I take a while to answer, either be patient or maybe ask Cookie111 the same question you're going to ask me. Thanks! -- MarioFan41 (talk) 23:53, February 13, 2020 (UTC)